


Loss

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Loss, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: On the day that Joshua Hong is supposed to come back to lover Chwe Vernon, he fails to do so and breaks Vernon's heart
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 5





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite short, but, it is as is advertised. I've not much more to say, I'm sorry, I'm quite tired

Vernon sank down onto the edge of his bed before laying down lengthways across it, his feet flat on the floor.

The love of his life was supposed to come back to him that day. It had been something building up for the last two years. Even Joshua Hong himself had promised. Between that and his Bhuddist monk Mother and her fellow monks premonitions and prayers, Vernon had dared to anticipate the day. 

The 28th of November.

Hopefulness and bliss had filled up Vernon's body and mind until his was floating, his feet above the ground. His head - day and night - had been full of dreams and memories of Joshua Hong.

His face, his body, his voice, his words, his thoughts, his smile, his love, his care...

It had been like a tsunami over Vernon who had never stopped longing for Joshua Hong, but, had done his best to force all thoughts of Joshua Hong from his mind.

Vernon had had a various periods of sadness and anger and bitterness. He was amazed he still had any friends left with his horrific mood swings, the days where he could stage a situation but just couldn't eat, the days where he felt like he was weighed down by a twenty-stone boulder and could barely move.

But, best mates Seungkwan and Chan were still about. 

Seungkwan was there right now. Vernon could guess Seungkwan's thinking.

He'd come around to Vernon's and if he could see the sight of Joshua through the bay-window in Vernon's sitting room, curled up with Vernon on the couch as they once always used to be, he'd know that Vernon's Mother's Bhuddist God had been a success, and, Joshua Hong had come back to him. 

But, if not...it was this.

"Vern?" Vernon's best friend Seungkwan came into the room and sat on the bed, one of his hands touching Vernon's head. "Vern?"

Vernon was lost and distant, absolutely silent, in his own little world. Seungkwan didn't mind.

"Vern..." Seungkwan murmured softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."

Vernon still stayed silent, gazing sightlessly up at the mid-dark ceiling of his bedroom; all the curtains were parted to open windows, and, the sun had just finished going down. They were swept through with the blue minutes, and, Vernon was a ghost of his former, brighter, happier self in that moment.


End file.
